Bundle of Joy
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Tony and Ziva welcome their Bundle of Joy into the world. Fuffy and humourous Tiva. Sequel to Unexpected Surprise. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that appear on the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters are all mine._

_A/N: The sequel to Unexpected Surprise. Big thank you to EmyPink, my friend and beta for her help in this story. I couldn't have done it without her help and her original idea. Thanks, Angel, your help is very appreciated. Hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts about this story. Thank you heaps, Kandon._

It was quite an uneventful day; Tony and McGee were chasing up an enquiry made by Agent Mike Bower's team. It hadn't been much so Gibbs hadn't bothered to go. He was now quietly sitting at his desk doing some paperwork that he would need Jenny to sign.

Gibbs grinned to himself. "Any excuse!"

He turned and looked at Michelle Lee. Michelle had taken on Ziva's position at the request of Gibbs. Both Tony and McGee had never figured out why, Michelle was a by the book Agent. "You finished with that paper yet, Michelle?" Gibbs asked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah…" Michelle looked at him hesitantly, "I'm just waiting for a call from Dr Mallard for the blood test results."

"Okay!" Gibbs nodded. "I'm going up stairs…" Gibbs trailed off as the elevator opened and Ziva waddled into the bullpen.

Her hair was loose and she was wearing the overalls that pregnant women usually wore. She was now heavily pregnant and Gibbs could make out her fluffy bunny slippers that Tony had given her on her recent birthday. Gibbs could guess that her feet were quite swollen if she was wearing those slippers. In Ziva's arms was a basket.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs. "Morning, Gibbs!" She walked over to Tony's desk and placed the basket down on his desk and turned around. "Morning, Michelle!"

"Morning!" Michelle said as she looked at Gibbs. He ignored her and walked over to Ziva.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ziva?" Gibbs said, a little chastising.

"What? No 'Good morning, Ziva. How is baby DiNozzo?' That is the customary thing, yes?" Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"You're extremely pregnant," Gibbs said exasperatedly.

"Oh, so you noticed did you!" Ziva snapped at him. "I get that argument from Tony enough at it is. I don't need you to start." Ziva looked around the bullpen. "Speaking of my husband, where is he?"

"Doing a job for me!" Gibbs said as Ziva turned back to the basket on Tony's desk and pulled out a Tupperware container. Ziva turned around and walked over to where Gibbs sat. She placed the container on the desk and Gibbs eyed it with suspicion. "What the hell is that, Ziva?"

"Your lunch, Gibbs," Ziva smiled sweetly at him. "A vegetarian stir-fry, enjoy!" Ziva walked over and placed three other similar containers on the Michelle's desk, McGee's and finally Tony's. Then she turned and waddled out of the bullpen.

"Where are you off to, Ziva?" Gibbs called.

"I'm off to see Abby." Ziva said, waddling into the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

"Ziva!" Abby shrieked with happiness as she hugged her friend. Then as suddenly as she had wrapped her arms around the pregnant woman, she let go and looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry!"

Ziva smiled. "You'll never change, will you, Abby!" Abby grinned and took a sip of her Caff-Pow.

Ziva cocked an eyebrow at Abby. "Although, there would be some things I would like to see the God-Mother to our child change."

"You mean it, Ziva," Abby shrieked again. "You and Tony want me to be God-Mother?"

"I'm beginning to think I should have never said yes to Tony," Ziva said teasingly at Abby.

"Oh, you wouldn't, would you?" Abby said on her caffeine high. "I'd just die, Ziva!"

Ziva put an arm around Abby's shoulder. "Relax, Abby, I'm teasing you."

"I know that," Abby said before kneeling down in front of Ziva's large tummy and whispered to the baby within, "You hear that, I'm going to your beautiful Auntie Abby. You'll love all the bands I do and we'll have lots of fun dressing up and…"

"Abby," Ziva's voice filled with shock as she froze. "Abby!"

Abby was standing in front of Ziva in an instant. "Ziva, what is it?"

"My water just broke…" Ziva face was breaking out in a sweat. "The baby's coming!"

XXXXXXXX

The blue Dodge Charger swung into the hospital drop-off point. It pulled to a sudden stop as the driver leapt out of the vehicle.

Tim McGee jumped out and yelled, "Tony, Tony you can't…oh, never mind!" He sighed as he watched the disappearing figure of Anthony DiNozzo. "I'll just go park the car in the car park and try to forget what sort of a driver Ziva has turned you into." He climbed into the vehicle and pulled away from the drop-off spot in front of Bethesda Naval Hospital.

Tony sprinted across the threshold of the hospital and came to a sliding halt at the front desk. Pulling his badge out, he looked down at the surprised face of a female Lieutenant nurse, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. I need to know where Ziva David-DiNozzo has been taken!"

"Yes, sir." The nurse began to type away at the keyboard. She stopped and looked up. "Your wife has been taken straight up to the maternity wing of the hospital. First floor and straight ahead as you get off the elevator."

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, she would have killed me if I had missed this. Just between you and me, I think she will anyway!" Not waiting to see the nurse's reaction, Tony sprinted for the elevators.

The elevator opened and Tony stepped in. The doors closed with the elevator lifting quickly from the ground floor. The elevator stopped a few moments later, and Tony was sprinting out of the elevator and heading for the maternity wing of the hospital. He paused at the desk to enquire and was directed by the nurse at the desk to head for the labour ward.

Tony reached the labour ward to find Gibbs and Jenny standing to one side talking quietly, while Abby, Ducky and Jimmy stood by the desk close to the room that Tony suspected Ziva was in. His suspicions were aroused moments later when he heard her scream, "I'm going to kill him for all this pain he's putting me through."

Jenny parted from Gibbs' side and walked over to Tony. "I think you better go in, she needs you right now."

Tony nodded as he took in all that she had said. "Yeah, just hope she doesn't have a paperclip with her." He grinned at Jenny before he entered the room where Ziva lay.

Tony took her in with one single glance. She was sweating profusely; her hair was matted and sticking to her forehead. Her face was contorted with pain and she was breathing the way they had practiced. Tony walked quickly to her side and took her hand. "Hey Sweetcheeks, I hear you need a birthing partner."

"I hate you, Tony!" Ziva whispered painfully through gritted teeth as another contraction racked her body.

"I love you too." Tony kissed her forehead, taking her hand in his. "You feel the urge to squeeze, go for you life."

"I might break your fingers," Ziva whispered again.

Tony grinned at the comment. "Well, when our kid grows up, I can say that you broke my fingers when he was born…" Ziva's hand gripped him vicelike for a second and Tony felt the blood drain from his face.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Ziva gasped in pain.

"Breath, baby, breath, I can't afford to loose you," Tony replied as the blood began to come back to his face. He bent in and kissed her temple. "Because he's a DiNozzo!"

"Ever think it'll be a girl?" Ziva gasped again and gripped his hand as pain took her again. "Oh, for a paperclip right now."

"Now you're gonna be a mummy, Ziva," Tony said, feeling the circulation in his hand leaving. His nerves were becoming numb as well. "You don't want our baby to end up not having a daddy, do you?"

Ziva suddenly lent forward as she let out a scream. She settled back down again a few minutes later. Tony felt deafened as well as feeling like he'd need his fingers amputated. Ziva was breathing again as she had been practised. "The thought has been occurring to me over the last four hours."

"That long, huh?" Tony felt guilty that he hadn't been there sooner, but he'd driven all the way into the Shenandoah Valley and they had had trouble with the traffic on the way back. Even so, Tony would have made his wife proud the way he had thrashed the car to get here. "Sorry, I got stuck in traffic."

Ziva let out a long scream. Tony glanced at the midwife who smiled at Ziva. "Good girl, a couple more and I think he or she will be in the world."

Tony kissed her on the forehead and held her close. "Come on, Zee, you can do it, you crazy Mossad chick. Where is all that training now?" Tony kissed her again. "I love you. I love you so much!"

"I hate you right now, Anthony DiNozzoooooo," Ziva screamed again.

"Breath, baby, breath." Tony felt his hand lose all feeling as she now continued to push. Then she was lying back on the bed again, her energy thoroughly drained. Tony held her close to him, kissing her head again and again. "I love you, Ziva David-DiNozzo."

"It's a girl," the midwife smiled happily as the little baby began to cry. She wrapped the girl in a blanket and handed her over to Ziva. "Congratulations, mummy!"

"Hello there, my little angel," Tony said quietly, so proud of his little girl. Ziva, though tired, looked up at Tony and smiled at him. Tony kissed her long and slowly before breaking the kiss.

As Ziva began to feed their little girl, Tony smiled. "Ziva, you and I made one gorgeous kid." Ziva smiled drowsily at him, she turned to the nurse who took their little girl to be weighed and measured. Ziva looked like she was almost asleep. Tony kissed her forehead again. "Sweet dreams Mummy DiNozzo!"

XXXXXXXX

The room on the maternity ward was quiet. Well, as quiet as Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, McGee and Abby would allow. They had pledged to Tony that they would be extremely quiet as to allow Ziva some sleep. Abby was cooing over the yet unnamed baby girl in her hospital cot. McGee was watching her, a strange look in his eye as he watched Abby being all gushy. Tony sat in a chair close to Ziva who was still sleeping after her exhausted ordeal. He grinned as he watched McGee. Tony got the impression that McGee wanted the same thing; it looked like he was thinking about Abby and a baby. Tony shook his head and grinned.

Ducky stood close to Abby, watching the little girl sleep contentedly. He was beaming like a proud grandfather. Gibbs and Jenny stood close by, Gibbs arm around Jenny's waist. He kissed her before whispering something to her. Jenny nodded, and both she and Gibbs walked quietly over to Tony.

Jenny bent down and kissed Tony on the cheek. "Tell her we'll visit later. It's late and some of us need some sleep." Jenny grinned suggestively at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, I don't want to see you in the office for another week!" Gibbs whispered gruffly. "That's an order. You break that and I'll gut you."

"Got it, boss!" Tony grinned at them as they turned and left.

Ducky walked over, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Well, Anthony, I must be getting home to Mother. Tell Ziva that Grandpa Ducky will be about to give his granddaughter a check up when they come in for a visit."

"Will do, Ducky," Tony smiled and shook his hand. Ducky left a second later, leaving only McGee, Abby, Ziva and himself alone with the baby.

"Abs!" McGee whispered as he walked over to her. "I think we better go!"

"Tim, I want to watch her sleep," Abby whispered excitedly like she had never seen a baby before. "Give me a little more time with her!"

"Abs!" McGee said, a little more impatiently. "We need to head home. It's like four in the morning. You won't want to get up for work tomorrow. I'll have to wake you and you'll hit me like you do when you don't have enough sleep."

Abby gave a sigh before bending down and giving the sleeping baby girl a soft kiss. "Night, my little Angel." Abby rose and she kissed Tony on the cheek. "Night, Tony. Tell Ziva we love her."

"Will do," Tony said as he shook McGee's hand and nodded to him before they left the room. Tony smiled to himself. He was about to close his eyes when his baby girl started to cry. Tony rose quietly. He picked her up and held her for the first time. "Hey there beautiful, I'm your Daddy."

"Well then, Daddy DiNozzo," Ziva said quietly as she half opened her eyes, "your daughter wants to be feed." Tony swivelled on his feet and gently lowered her in Ziva's arms.

"So what are we going to name our poop machine there, Sweetcheeks?" Tony whispered teasingly to Ziva before kissing his wife softly on the lips and sitting in the chair to watch them together.

"Tony! She is our bundle of joy," Ziva chidingly whispered as she looked at her daughter. "I think we should call you Rachel Emily DiNozzo."

"I like the sound of that!" Tony grinned at Ziva. She kissed the air in his direction. The family was now three.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review. It's great to hear your thoughts. Thanks heaps for reading, Kandon._


End file.
